We Are One
by William 'Thundergod' Nichols
Summary: An unspeakable evil has been unleashed upon the universe and only one person can stop it. Contains graphic content. The final chapter is up.
1. All Good Things

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. KISS is the property of Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley, and Mercury Records. "I Still Love You" is copyright Paul Stanley. This work if a fanfic, is not for profit, and does not express the views of Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley, Mercury Records, Pioneer, or AIC. The views expressed herein are solely those of the author.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! We Are One Special Edition by William R. Nichols Jr.  
  
Dedication: To all of those serving to protect our freedoms at home and abroad: thank you. Also to Joy Story: thank you for your enthusiasm and support.  
  
Prelude: The Fallen  
  
"Stay away!" screamed the damned soul as he ran for his life. He gasped for each breath as the walls of his future tomb passed in dark blurs. His legs pumped harder and harder as he tried to distance himself from the demon that pursued him. The methodical clomp of the demons iron heel echoed in stark contrast to his frantic footfalls.  
  
"By the name of the goddess' stay away!" he pleaded tripping over his blue and scarlet robes. The dark mass of the demon lurked closer and closer, a deep fire burning in its chest. Its emerald eyes cast a pallid glow to its face as it emerged from the shadows.  
  
"The goddess'?" laughed the demon. "Do not evoke their name in my presence." The damned soul cowered beneath the hulking mass of the demon. His wicked grin broke his black lips to bare his fanged teeth.  
  
"Do not call for the goddess,' he sneered, "Because it was they who sent me."  
  
"..." The demon smiled as his prey realized him. The Avenger. The Slaughterer. The Reviler. He was the Devourer of the Damned. He was the Culler of Souls. He was Death Incarnate, in its purest and coldest form.  
  
"Goddess' no," he whimpered.  
  
"Oh yes indeed!" The poor wretch tried to scurry away from the demon, hurling profanities and uttering prayers as he tried to escape the beast's wrath.  
  
"Prayers to them and to me!" mused the demon. "How nice." As the condemned backed up against the wall the demon clutched the hilt of his blade. The fire in its chest burned brighter.  
  
"Please no, please I beg of thee," the poor soul whimpered. The demon only laughed evilly as he prepared to drive his blade home. The condemned soul covered his eyes as a flash of blue and crimson light came from behind the demon.  
  
"You!" the demon rasped, turning to the intruders.  
  
"This ends here," spoke one of the intruders.  
  
"I concur," spoke the other. Summoning their power they began to banish the demon.  
  
"She will not allow this!" screamed the demon as the fabric of his being was pulled into the nexus. "You will pay most dearly for this!" he screamed as the dimensional rift sealed.  
  
Ever grateful but confused, the demons would be victim took a knee before the ladies. "I thank thee," he began before he fell over.  
  
"Sleep child. This is not for mortal eyes." The other nodded while a third figure appeared in front of them.  
  
"I am not pleased with this," said the new comer.  
  
"It had to be done."  
  
"He was out of control."  
  
"You did not have my consent," retorted the new comer.  
  
"It was for the greater good." The new comer frowned and faded away. A moment of silence passed before one spoke out again.  
  
"She will hold this against us," said the blue tressed one.  
  
"I know," replied the one with crimson locks. "I must leave. I cannot take this any longer."  
  
"Sister," began the other as her compatriot was enveloped in swirling light. "Take care."  
  
"I shall."  
  
  
  
Washu woke up in a cold sweat. Rubbing her temples she looked at her chronometer: 03:47 local time. She switched off her computer and opened the portal leading to her bedroom.  
  
'Just a nightmare,' she thought curling up in her bed. 'Just a nightmare.'  
  
  
  
Chapter one: All Good Things...  
  
Five years have come to pass since the Masaki household was turned upside down by its visitors from outer space. In that time they have shared many adventures and heartbreaks. Together they have saved not only the earth, but also the entire galaxy on several occasions. They have traversed time and alternate realities. Countless fond memories have been created and many a tender moment shared among this unlikely family. But as all good things, these times must also come to an end.  
  
  
  
It was pleasant summer day in the mountain valley cradling the Masaki house. To say it was perfect would be cliché, but appropriate. Life was busy for the occupants of the cozy little house. Some were doing housework while others worked in the yard and fields. They were all comfortable in their daily routines. But for one this comfort was only fleeting. Her fears were coming to be despite her best efforts otherwise.  
  
  
  
Ayeka sat down on the couch and watched the wind play through the trees. She loved the trees on the earth. To her they were just as beautiful as those on Jurai. Her time was short on this planet, and each day she dreaded the next. With a sighed she looked up to the rafters above. Her long time rival and newfound friend was cat napping. A half smile slid across he face as the tail on Ryoko's yellow and blue striped dress dangled from its sleeping master. She couldn't be mad at Ryoko. If anything she was jealous. Ayeka sighed deeply and slipped out of the house. She needed someone to talk to, and she knew just whom that would be.  
  
  
  
Ayeka Jurai walked up the steps of the Masaki shrine as she had done countless times before. But this time she walked more slowly than usual. Despite her best efforts it was becoming clearer each day that Tenchi was falling in love with Ryoko, even though he had not formally declared so as of yet. It was beyond her comprehension how Tenchi could love that demon woman. Ryoko was brash, arrogant and forward: the direct opposite of herself.  
  
By birthright he should be hers, but by his heart he was someone else's. She bowed respectfully as she entered the shrine and walked to Katsuhito's office. She knocked on the door, hoping that he would be in.  
  
"Come in Ayeka," replied Katsuhito from within. She slid the door open and entered. "Please join me for some tea," he offered as she kneeled by the low table.  
  
"Lord Katsuhito," began Ayeka trembling, " there is a matter that I wish to discuss with you."  
  
"I see my dear," he replied as he sat down his teacup. "I have an inkling of what you wish to discuss with me." As he finished Ayeka broke down into tears. She just could not contain her emotions any longer.  
  
"You know of my feelings for Lord Tenchi..." she began only to falter off.  
  
"I do," answered Katsuhito sipping his tea. "And he does not return the same feelings?"  
  
"Tenchi has not openly admitted to this but it is painfully obvious."  
  
"Why painful my dear?" inquired Katsuhito.  
  
"Because every man I love forsakes me! Why?" she sobbed as she buried here face into her hands. "Lord Tenchi, as your grandson should be mine by noble birthright, but, but..." she stammered.  
  
"But he has fallen in love with Ryoko." Ayeka's silence answered for her.  
  
"I have lost."  
  
"My dear Ayeka, the point in this matter is that you have not lost at all." Ayeka looked up, surprised by his words. "You have spent five wonderful years here on this planet with Tenchi. You have grown together and shared many fond memories. He is grown now as are you, and it is up to you to decide for yourselves which is the right path to follow. Follow your heart now Ayeka." With that Katsuhito stood up and walked to the window.  
  
"The time is nearing for you to return to Jurai. Do not leave this place with hate in your heart."  
  
Ayeka stood up and walked beside her brother. "My dear Yosho, you are right. I will respect Lord Tenchi's decision whatever it may be. I will not cause him any undo grief. He has loved us for so long and I must be happy in his happiness." With that she turned and left the shrine. Katsuhito watched her go and wondered what lay in the future. For some strange reason he had a feeling of dire apprehension.  
  
  
  
"Some things never change," thought Tenchi as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He surveyed the family vegetable garden. Or should I say Ryo- Ohki's carrot garden. In his absence it had become somewhat disheveled, but it was nothing he could not fix.  
  
For the past three years he had been attending the university in nearby Hiroshima. Going off to school was a pleasant diversion, but he missed his family at times. The city is nice, but it lacks the serene beauty of his home. Serene as along as Ryoko and Ayeka are not fighting, but that too has died down a bit. Just as he returned to his fieldwork he heard a familiar voice call his name.  
  
  
  
The past few years had brought many changes for him. Being away from the girls constant bickering over him gave him time to think about his feelings for a change. And the more he did so the more comfortable he became with them. He knew that his decision would hurt one of the girls, but there was no way around it. It was a damned if you do, damned if you don't situation.  
  
His epiphany came when he realized how selfish he was being. By trying to protect both of their feelings he was only really protecting his own, and causing them both undo grief. Since that day he began to show his feelings more openly towards his love, hoping to build things up gradually so that other would not be hurt as badly. As of yet it appeared to be a wise strategy.  
  
  
  
"Whatcha doing Tenchi?" inquired Ryoko as she materialized behind him. A slight blush spread across his face as he felt her arms wrap around his chest. Some things never change.  
  
"Just..." he stopped feeling her chin rest on his shoulder. He carefully twisted around inside her arms so that he could face her. He placed his arms around her waist and looked into her golden feline eyes.  
  
"I Love you Tenchi," whispered Ryoko. "More than life itself." Tenchi breathed deeply and decided one final time.  
  
"I know you do Ryoko. You've been a part of my life for so long now, and I..." he choked for a second as he thought for the right words. Ryoko looked at him with tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Ryoko," he began, "I care for you deeply, much more than I have for anyone else ever."  
  
"Yes, Tenchi?" she whispered.  
  
"What I am saying is..."  
  
'Come on Masaki, you can say this! It isn't that hard. Just tell her before its too late,' he thought to himself.  
  
"I love you Ryoko."  
  
'See, that wasn't so hard,' a little voice said in the back of his head.  
  
"You mean so much to me, I just don't know how to say what I feel some times." He stopped as she raised a finger to his lips.  
  
"Later," she mouthed before kissing him passionately.  
  
The two stood there for a moment in their embrace, only to be disturbed by the meowing of Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"What is it little one?" asked Ryoko. Tenchi watched as the two carried on, having no clue as to what was being said.  
  
"Tenchi, Washu needs me," she began. "We'll continue this later." She quickly kissed him as she picked up Ryo-Ohki and floated away, gradually phasing out of sight.  
  
  
  
Tenchi felt relieved as he picked up his garden hoe, only to have his heart sink when he realized that Ayeka was standing across the field from him.  
  
'How long had she been there? How much had she seen?' His mind raced as she slowly made her way towards him.  
  
"Miss Ayeka," he began only to be cut off.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, I just want you to know that..." she paused as she tried to maintain her composure. "That I will respect your wishes and that I will not interfere with your happiness." As she finished she lowered her head trying to control the surge of emotions tearing through every shred of her being.  
  
"I...I," she choked, "give you and Ryoko my blessing as the first princess of Jurai."  
  
How she managed to form the words was beyond Tenchi, as he could tell Ayeka was visibly shaken. She tried to say something else, but fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands. Tenchi moved beside her and put an arm around her, trying to console her.  
  
"Miss Ayeka," he began, "I thank you for your blessing."  
  
"Why Tenchi, Why?" sobbed Ayeka. "Why her?"  
  
Tenchi sighed heavily. He knew that this question would come, and he had been trying to come up with an answer that would not crush Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka, I do love you as well, but it is a different love than that I have for Ryoko. When I look at you I see..." he trailed off as he tried to clear his throat.  
  
"What do you see Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"I see a shade of my mother. You two are of the same cloth, the same spirit, and the same noble heart. I know this is not the answer you were expecting, but it is the truth. Believe me, Ayeka I would never do anything to harm you. You have been there for me so many times, and I just, I just..."  
  
Ayeka wiped her eyes and looked at Tenchi. He too had begun to cry. In his eyes she saw the pain he was in, being forced to choose between her and Ryoko. If he had chosen her the pain would have been even greater as he would have been constantly reminded of the Lady Achika. In his eyes she saw that he did love her, but she saw that his heart belonged to Ryoko. He would be happy, and this was all that mattered to her.  
  
"You will always be MY Lord Tenchi," she said placing a hand on his face.  
  
"I thank you Ayeka. Your friendship means so much to me," said Tenchi as he gave her a hug. "You will always have a place in my heart. Besides you only have a month left here on earth before you must return to Jurai for your coronation. Lets make the most of it."  
  
"You will be there, will you not?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
With that the two stood up and hugged once more. Tenchi watched with just a hint of sorrow in his heart as Ayeka headed back towards the house. The sun was getting low in the sky, so he had to make the most of the daylight. He returned to his gardening, knowing, hoping things would work for the best.  
  
  
  
In a far away place in a distant dimension a being watched as events unfolded on this seemingly insignificant orb. They had given her cause for alarm, and now she began to plan her long awaited vengeance.  
  
  
  
Dinner was quieter than usual that night. Tenchi was afraid for a moment when Ayeka sat down next to Ryoko, and Ryoko didn't know just what to expect either. Fortunately nothing transpired, as Ayeka was more polite to Ryoko than she had ever been. As dinner carried on Nobuyuki came home from the office, late as usual.  
  
"I got them! I got them!" he screamed running into the house.  
  
"Dad, Dad, what do you have?" asked Tenchi, looking more confused than usual.  
  
"I've got nine front row tickets to KISS' Farewell Tour in Tokyo!"  
  
"That's great Dad, but how?" asked Tenchi. By now everyone else was also looking very puzzled.  
  
"What's KISS?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Just the greatest rock 'n' roll band ever! And tomorrow night we are all going to see them! Come on, it will be a great trip to take as a group one more time!"  
  
They all watched in amazement as Nobuyuki went into a dissertation on KISS that would have made Washu proud. Tenchi sat on the couch and placed an arm around Ryoko. She smiled at him as she laid her head on his shoulder. Ayeka sat across from them and gave a slight smile of approval. Tenchi sighed and watched his father carry on.  
  
Kiyone was not sure what to make of this "KISS" group and neither did Sasami. Mihoshi on the other hand was enthralled by Nobeyuki's tirade about the almost mythical band. In the end everyone got a good laugh out of Nobeyugi's over enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
Later that night Tenchi found Ryoko in her usual spot on top of the roof. He sat down beside her and looked out toward the vast expanse of stars before them. The myriad of lights played softly across her cyan hair.  
  
"Ayeka gave me her blessing," he said as he looked at the woman he had come to love.  
  
"I know, she told me the same thing," Ryoko said as she lay back on the roof. "Convenient how Washu needed me right about then wasn't it Tenchi?"  
  
"Leave it to Washu," chuckled Tenchi. "What do you think of Dads plan for tomorrow night?" he asked as he lay down beside her.  
  
"It should be fun. I here this band has a demon and a star man. I listened to few of their songs, not much to them, but it sounds like fun."  
  
"You know Ryoko, Ayeka is leaving in a month to be crowned on Jurai. Sasami will probably be returning as well. And with them gone Kiyone and Mihoshi will probably be getting a new assignment as the princess will no longer be here to guard. It will just be Washu and us. Things, things will be too quiet."  
  
Ryoko interrupted him with a kiss. He returned the favor and the two embraced together for what seemed like an eternity, yet not long enough.  
  
"Yes it will be quiet, and probably lonely for a while, but we will have each other and is all I need. All I need is you Tenchi." Ryoko wiped the tears from her eyes as she kissed him again.  
  
"I do love you Tenchi."  
  
"I know," said Tenchi as Ryoko laid her head on his chest. She liked the sound of his heart; it was so comforting to her. Tenchi ran his hand through her hair and kissed her fore head, noticing that she had fallen asleep. He just lay there letting Ryoko sleep, holding her, and feeling more comfortable than he had in many years.  
  
  
  
In an alternate dimension a being called her most trusted vizier. "D3, come to me," she said across space and time. As his ethereal form appeared before her, he knelt in respect to his master.  
  
"Yes Lady Tokimi, what is thy bidding?" he asked.  
  
"Matters involving my greatest fear are coming to be. I authorize you to summon him to my presence." D3 hesitated for the first time ever in his response to Lady Tokimi.  
  
"Is that necessary my Lady?" he inquired.  
  
"Never question my orders D3," boomed Tokimi.  
  
"As you desire my Lady." D3 faded from view leaving Tokimi to her own devices.  
  
  
  
"It's show time!" exclaimed Nobeyugi as the gang poured out of his mini-van. Washu phased in next to them, preferring inter-dimensional travel to the family van.  
  
"I must say," began Katsuhito, "this is most impressive." Everyone was in awe at the mass of people at the Egg Dome to see the show. Tenchi laughed as his father acted more like a kid than an adult, wandering if this would be his fate later in life.  
  
"So dad, just how did you get these tickets?" inquired Tenchi.  
  
"Lets just say that having the most complete romance manga library in the world finally paid off!" beamed Nobuyuki, "or so thought Radio Tokyo." Tenchi just shook his head.  
  
"Well at least they are good for something."  
  
Everyone filed into the arena and was escorted to their seats. Even Sasami couldn't help but giggle at Nobuyuki; he was acting younger than her. He even had his face painted to match one the band members. As the lights went down and the music began everyone seamed to forget that their time together was fleeting.  
  
The music blared and the spectacle began. Every one managed to identify themselves with at least one of the bands songs. Each of them had a favorite. The one thing that scared Tenchi was that his father seemed to know all of the different lyrics.  
  
The pageantry of the performance was spectacular; everything was coordinated to flow perfectly. For three hours everyone was transported away from reality. Even Ayeka enjoyed herself, cheering for the "Spaceman" persona and even blushing when the "Star Man" blew her a kiss. Mihoshi was fascinated with cat styled drummer. She had never seen anything like this show in her life. Kiyone was enjoying herself as well and Washu was busily calculating how long it would take everyone to go deaf at these decibel levels.  
  
Naturally Ryoko was transfixed on the Demon persona as he breathed fire and spat blood onto the crowd.  
  
'Maybe he is a god of thunder,' she thought. 'But his flying is obviously faked.'  
  
During one song sung by the Star Man, Ayeka thought that it was written just for her. As the mournful, rhythmic strains of the guitar filled the arena she became lost in the songs words:  
  
  
  
You tell me that you're leavin'  
  
And I'm trying to understand  
  
I had myself believin'  
  
I should take it like a man...  
  
But if you got to go then you've got to know  
  
That it's killing me...  
  
And all the things I never seem to show...  
  
I've got to make you see...  
  
Girl it's been so long,  
  
Tell me? Tell me how could it be,  
  
That one of us knows the two of us don't belong  
  
In each other's company...  
  
It hurts so much inside you telling me goodbye  
  
You want to be free...  
  
But knowing that you're going to be leaving me behind,  
  
I've got to make you see...  
  
Got to make you see...  
  
I've got to make you see that...  
  
I still love you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I really, I really love you  
  
I still love you,  
  
I still love you...  
  
People tell me,  
  
I should win at any cost.  
  
But now I see as the smoke clears away,  
  
The battle has been lost...  
  
I see it in your eyes,  
  
You never have to lie  
  
I'm out of your life.  
  
Tonight I'll dream away you can still be mine,  
  
But I'm dreaming a lie...  
  
Dreaming a lie...  
  
Makes me want to die...  
  
Because-  
  
I still love you...  
  
And when I think of all the things you'll never know,  
  
There's so much left to say...  
  
'Cause girl now I see the price of loosing you,  
  
Will be my hell to pay,  
  
My hell to pay,  
  
Each and every day,  
  
Hear what I say:  
  
I still love you...  
  
I still love you.  
  
Tenchi had been holding Ryoko from behind until he noticed the silent tears streaking Ayeka's face. Ryoko saw them as well and nodded to Tenchi. He slipped over to Ayeka and held her as she cried onto his shoulder. He rested his head on hers as her tears eased. She needed to know that he would be there for her, even if he did not love her the way she loved him.  
  
As the band moved on to a more festive mood Ayeka's demeanor changed. "Thank you," she mouthed to Tenchi as Ryoko joined them. Tenchi nodded in acknowledgement and Ryoko squeezed Ayeka's hand in support. Comforted Ayeka wiped her eyes and tried her best to rejoin the fun the others were having. Time was too short to waste it on tears.  
  
'Yes Lord Tenchi,' she thought, 'I still love you. Always.' Her emotions were not lost on the Star Man either. He reached down to the distraught princess and handed her one of his silk sashes. She smiled and rapped the purple cloth a round her neck, gaining a little bit of joy from all of the envious looks she received from the audience.  
  
As the night wound down and the show ended the Masaki family seemed to be happier than ever before. All Sasami and Mihoshi could talk about were the fireworks and lights. As Nobeyugi drove home he noticed in the rear view mirror that Ryoko was asleep with her head on Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi had his head leaned against hers and had an arm wrapped around her.  
  
'My son is becoming a man!' he thought.  
  
  
  
The next morning all was well in the Masaki home. Kiyone and Mihoshi left for their scheduled patrol of the Solar System, and Tenchi went about his fieldwork and training. Sasami went about her schoolwork and preparing the days meals. Not to mention trying to keep Ryo-ohki out of the vegetable bin.  
  
Ryoko was relaxing in the Onsen when Ayeka joined her for a bath. She wondered for a moment whether this would be peaceful or not, but her fears were abated when Ayeka hugged her. The two carried on, talking idly about life on earth, and of course Tenchi.  
  
"I am not angry," confessed Ayeka, "just a little envious. Being angry would be unfair to the two of you."  
  
"Thank you Ayeka," said Ryoko passing the sake bottle. "That really means a lot to me." Ayeka nodded in agreement as he took the sake bottle.  
  
"You know," began Ayeka as she sipped her sake, "As Lord Tenchi's paramour, you must have an appropriate tile."  
  
Ryoko looked at her with a puzzled expression. Maybe it was the sake talking, or did Ayeka just say that she needed a title?  
  
"Yes, an appropriate title. As the crowned princess of the planet Jurai, I name thee Lady Ryoko."  
  
"Lady Ryoko, I could get used to that!" laughed Ryoko as she sipped her sake. They broke out into laughter as they enjoyed the setting sun through the dome of the Onsen. Even rivals can become friends after all.  
  
  
  
D3 materialized into the deepest region of hell, or what surely could have passed for hell. A withered hand connected to a tormented face reached for his robe but he kicked it back. Others began to approach him, but backed off as his eyes began to glow. As he wade through the endless sea of tormented souls he approached a being who seemed to be at peace with himself, as if he enjoyed his surroundings.  
  
"Shigeru, Culler of Souls, thy presence is requested," said D3.  
  
"I know," began Shigeru with an evil grin. "The time of my vengeance and devastation is at hand."  
  
  
  
To be continued in 'The Dye is Cast' 


	2. The Dye is Cast

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are property of Pioneer and AIC save those created by the author. This is a fanfic and is not for profit.  
  
Chapter Two: The Dye is Cast  
  
On a distant dimensional plain an evil being walks down a marbled hall. He is clad in armor darker than obsidian, accented with the deepest crimson and purple. Engraved into the armor are complex patterns and glyphs, whose meanings have been lost to time. In the center of his breastplate is a large ruby. Halberd against his waist is a scimitar inlaid with the most precious stones and gilded metals.  
  
His pallid flesh stands in stark contrast to his sinister armor and raven hair. His sunken eyes glow a green light, a light so evil that its slightest glimpse could freeze ones soul.  
  
He is the embodiment of evil in its purest form. For untold millennia he reigned as the master of darkness until Lady Tsunami trapped his immortal soul in the deepest reaches of hell, and only her supreme power can contain his darkness.  
  
Now Lady Tokimi has freed his spirit once more. As he walks his dark aura etches itself into the gleaming marble of the halls; his footfalls are seared into the floor. He enters the great hall and approaches the being at its throne. With a wave of his arm he throws back his dark cloak and bows to one knee.  
  
"Lady Tokimi, Shigeru is at thy bidding," he said with an evil, fanged grin.  
  
"Shigeru, Culler of Souls, I have summoned you because my deepest fears are coming to be. The son of the Light Hawk and the Summoner of Spirits has come together. Of the entire multi-verse have these events failed to come to pass but in one dimension. Only their offspring can pose a threat to the future of my supreme reign," said Lady Tokimi. Shigeru smiled as he realized what Lady Tokimi wanted him to do.  
  
"Shigeru, bring me Lady Washu."  
  
"And the others?" he asked.  
  
"Do with them as you please. They are of no concern to me."  
  
Shigeru laughed as he stood up. His thirst for blood would soon be quenched.  
  
  
  
The month before Ayeka's leaving earth passed quickly. While everyone packed for the voyage Tenchi was doing chores at the shrine when Katsuhito invited him in for a cup of tea. Tenchi knelt at the table while his grandfather poured him a cup of tea.  
  
"Grandpa, will you go with us tomorrow?"  
  
Katsuhito paused for a second as if Tenchi's question had caught him off guard.  
  
"I have not set foot on my home planet for a long time. I do not know if I would be welcomed since I declined the throne so many years ago," he said as he sipped his tea.  
  
"My return would make my mother happy, but I would only break her heart again as I must return here to the earth." Tenchi did not know how to take this response.  
  
"But seeing as it will make Ayeka happy," continued Katsuhito, "I will return to Jurai with you."  
  
"That's great Grandpa, It just wouldn't be the same without you."  
  
"So tell me Tenchi, how far have you and Ryoko gone yet?" nonchalantly asked Katsuhito. Tenchi spat his tea all across the table. Now it was his turn to be caught off guard.  
  
"G-g-g-g-grandpa? Are you serious?" asked Tenchi in disbelief. He began to fumble his words, trying to find an answer that would not be incriminating.  
  
Katsuhito chuckled. He enjoyed aggravating Tenchi from time to time. "I'm just kidding son. I respect your privacy. I'm just glad you are happy. Ryoko has become a fine young lady, so different from the one controlled by Kagato centuries ago."  
  
"Thank you Grandpa, but I still worry about Ayeka. I feel like I broke her heart."  
  
"She is a strong woman Tenchi. Tsunami has revealed to me that there is someone for her; she will find happiness." Tenchi sighed as a wave of relief spread over him.  
  
"You know Grandpa, I was afraid that Ayeka would be destroyed when," Tenchi stopped as Katsuhito raised his hand.  
  
"You do not have to explain yourself to me my son. I have always felt that Ryoko was right for you. You will do just fine." With that Tenchi stood and nodded. He had work to do before everyone left for Jurai. Katsuhito watched as his grandson left the shrine, but he still could not shake his feeling of apprehension.  
  
  
  
"Tell me again Little Washu, just why are we here again?" asked Ayeka. Her and Ryoko were in their underwear (or lack of for Ryoko) connected to one of Washu's machines. Ryoko looked at Ayeka and shrugged while Washu worked furiously at her keypad.  
  
"Come on mom, just why the hell are we here?" demanded Ryoko. Her patience was beginning to wear thin. She was tired, hungry, and nearly naked save the strategically placed sensors by Washu.  
  
"I just want to analyze the two of you together one last time. With Ayeka returning to Jurai, this may be my last time to examine the Jurai power for a while, since Tenchi still won't give me my final sample."  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko looked at each other in disbelief. Some things never change.  
  
"Lets see, Ayeka seems to be just fine, all patterns are in check. Now Ryoko, you have a problem. I've checked the patterns over and over, and there is just no denying it."  
  
"What is it?" she asked a little worried.  
  
"Your breast are still sagging," replied Washu with a wicked grin.  
  
"Damn it Washu, let me go!" demanded Ryoko angrily.  
  
"Now, now LADY Ryoko, mind your temper," giggled Ayeka.  
  
"Stay out of this Princess," growled Ryoko. "Come on MOM, please?" she begged. "Pretty please?" All three of them laughed as Washu finished her work.  
  
  
  
That night after dinner Tenchi found Ayeka outside by the pond. She was staring at the sky, wandering if this would be the last time she would see the stars from the earth. She jumped slightly as Tenchi walked up behind her.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, you startled me," she said sitting down beside her.  
  
"I brought us some sake," he said pouring her a small cup. "Ryoko's already passed out. Her and Grandpa had a contest, and he drank her under the table." Ayeka laughed taking the cup of the sake.  
  
"Someone out drinking Ryoko! That is unusual," she paused as she looked at Tenchi. Memories came back to her of the boy she had first met so many years ago. Now they were about to part each other's company, and it was almost unbearable for her.  
  
"Ayeka, you are welcome at my home any time you like. Just because you are returning to Jurai doesn't mean that this family is breaking up. You may be on Jurai, Kiyone and Mihoshi may be in space, and I may be at school, but we are still a family and no one can take that from us." Ayeka could see the sincerity in his eyes. She sipped her sake and smiled.  
  
"I appreciate that Lord Tenchi. You and Ryoko shall always have a place at my court." The two of them chatted for a short time after that before they headed back to the house. Tomorrow would be a big day for everyone.  
  
  
  
Everyone gathered by the pond as the Juraian ship loomed over the mountains. 'Oh wow,' thought Tenchi as the battleship came into view. It was of typical Juraian design: flowing curves accentuated by sharp angles. As it hovered overhead a robed man materialized from a beam of light.  
  
"Princess' Ayeka, Sasami, The Empress' Ascension is at your disposal."  
  
"We are honored," said Ayeka. Kiyone and Mihoshi stepped forward giving crisp salutes; both were dressed in the Galaxy Polices finest uniforms.  
  
"As representatives of the Galaxy Police we formally offer to escort the Princess' to Jurai."  
  
"The offer is accepted," replied Ayeka. With that the two parties set out for Jurai: Kiyone and Mihoshi in the Yagami, and the rest in the Empress' Ascension.  
  
  
  
"This is impressive," said Nobeyugi as the group entered the ship.  
  
The same robed Juraian from earlier stepped forward and addressed the group.  
  
"There will be a banquet in honor of our guests at nineteen hundred sharp. Ensign!" he barked. "Show our guests to their quarters."  
  
A young ensign led the group down the corridor to the guest accommodations.  
  
"The Princess' will have this room, and Lords Katsuhito and Nobeyugi shall share these quarters. Lady Washu, you shall have these quarters, while Lord Tenchi and Lady Ryoko shall share this room."  
  
With that he gave a crisp Juraian salute and marched away. Tenchi turned pale as he heard he would be rooming with Ryoko. Nobeyugi elbowed him in the ribs and chuckled.  
  
"Got her all alone son!" Tenchi turned red as his dad continued to tease him.  
  
"Dad, you're embarrassing me!" he said through gritted teeth. At that moment Katsuhito slapped the back of his son-in-laws head.  
  
"Owe dad," said Nobeyugi, rubbing his head.  
  
"Come, let us prepare for dinner," said Katsuhito dragging Nobeyugi behind him.  
  
"Don't worry," started Ryoko wrapping her arms around Tenchi. "We'll behave ourselves."  
  
'Could this get any worse,' thought Tenchi. Ayeka shot them a menacing look as they entered their quarters. She may have given them her blessing, but she didn't have to like it.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe my dad," said Tenchi adjusting his tie. It was almost time for dinner and he was hoping his dad could keep his mind out of the gutter.  
  
"Well Tenchi," he heard from behind him, "How do I look?"" Tenchi turned around and his jaw dropped. There stood Ryoko in a simple, yet elegant black evening gown. Her hair was fixed in a long ponytail that reached the middle of her back. Tenchi had never seen anything as beautiful before in his life.  
  
"Ryoko," he began, "you look beautiful." She phased out of sight only to reappear at is side.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. Tenchi began to sweat as Ryoko swung around him. As she stopped in front of him she kissed his cheek and fixed his tie for him. "Shall we join the others?" she asked. Tenchi nodded as they headed for the dinning hall.  
  
  
  
Dark clouds began to form around the Masaki Shrine. From a bolt of lightening a dark figure appeared in front of Funahoe, the holy tree of the shrine. He grinned and waited his time.  
  
  
  
The banquet honoring the Masaki family was a grand affair. The finest foods from both earth and Jurai were served. Kiyone and Mihoshi arrived a little late, thanks to Mihoshi.  
  
Sasami drank for the first time at the dinner, and as all teenagers do, she overdid it. "Ayeka," she trembled right before she ruined her sister's dress.  
  
"My poor Sasami," said Ayeka as she helped Sasami from the table.  
  
"Everyone please excuse us," she said politely as they made their way back to their room.  
  
"So tell me Tenchi," began Nobeyugi, "What were you two doing alone in there?" Immediately Katsuhito slapped his son-in-law again as Tenchi dropped his head to the table.  
  
'Why me,' thought Tenchi.  
  
"Sorry son," said Nobeyugi as Katsuhito scowled over him. Ayeka returned in a new dress along with Sasami who was obviously feeling better. The princess' rejoined dinner (minus the alcohol for Sasami) and things continued as normal. After dessert everyone moved on to the ships lounge, chatting idly for hours.  
  
Around midnight Sasami began to fall asleep on Ayeka's shoulder. "I do believe that we shall call it a night," said Ayeka as she led Sasami down the hall.  
  
"We'd better get going too," said Kiyone as she noticed Mihoshi was dozing off and on. Katsuhito and Washu began to discuss philosophy over a light drink while everyone else retired for the night. Nobeyugi joined them, figuring that he needed to give Tenchi some space after embarrassing him at dinner.  
  
'A little enlightenment never hurts,' he thought.  
  
  
  
The dark figure raised his scimitar above his head and breathed deeply. Lightening flashed again casting the shadow of death upon Funahoe. His time was almost here.  
  
  
  
Tenchi sat on the edge of the bed and loosened his tie. Ryoko was in the bathroom and he had a moment to himself. I love you dad, he thought, but could you please not embarrass me so often. Dinner had gone well and Ayeka and Ryoko had exchanged terse words only once, but no blows came of it. He rubbed the back of his neck as he began to feel the affects of the sake he had drunk and the Juraian liquor that the steward brought.  
  
"Tenchi," cooed Ryoko as she emerged from the bathroom. Tenchi looked up and blushed as he saw Ryoko standing there in a sheer black nightgown. His already rosy cheeks became even more flushed as she paraded towards him.  
  
"Do you like?" she asked. Tenchi nodded. He had never seen such a beautiful sight before in his life. She placed her hands on his shoulders and straddled him playfully.  
  
"Ryoko," he whispered. Before he could protest she kissed him and turned off the lights.  
  
  
  
With a scream Shigeru drove his scimitar into Funahoe. Energy crackled around him as he drained the mighty tree of its life force. The large ruby on his breastplate glowed brightly as it absorbed the power of Funahoe. Shigeru felt his might increase by tenfold as he pulled the sword free from the ancient tree.  
  
"That should do it," he said vanishing in a flash of light, leaving Funahoe a withered shell.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi, wake up! Tenchi please!" yelled Sasami as she banged on the door, desperately trying to wake him. The door slid open part way as Tenchi held his arm up to block the light.  
  
"What is it Sasami?" he asked.  
  
"Its Grandfather, he's, he's..." she stopped as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ryoko as she phased in behind Tenchi.  
  
"Its Grandfather," continued Sasami. "He's sick."  
  
"Lets go," said Tenchi as he and Ryoko followed Sasami to the infirmary.  
  
Tenchi barged into the infirmary to find every one else their standing around Katsuhito. "What," he began as he saw his Grandfather in one of Washu's stasis fields. Ayeka was in tears and Nobeyugi was in no shape to talk either.  
  
"We were discussing the finer points of philosophy over a brandy," started Washu, never looking up from her sub-space keypad. "When he turned pale, mumbled something and fell over. I've, managed to stabilize him, but we must get him to Jurai or he will die." Tenchi did not know what to say. He just stood there in disbelief.  
  
"Something must have happened to Funahoe," chimed in Ayeka.  
  
"If something has happened to Funahoe," began Washu, "then this is worse than I thought. We have to get him to Jur..." She was cut short as the ship was rocked by a shock wave.  
  
  
  
Outside the Yagami a dark figure appears in the vacuum of space. With one swift motion he drives his sword into the starboard engine. Orange streams of plasma begin to lash out from the rupture sending Yagami into its death throws.  
  
"Mihoshi!" screamed Kiyone. "What happened?"  
  
"The right engine has been ruptured! We're loosing containment," she cried. "Kiyone, we're gonna blow up!" Kiyone checked the readings for herself.  
  
"Damn it," she cursed. "Head for the escape pod!" Mihoshi nodded and followed Kiyone as they hotfooted it to the escape deck.  
  
"All systems check and go," reported Mihoshi.  
  
"Affirmative," replied Kiyone. "Distress beacon active and launch!" The acceleration of the launch pinned them to their seats as they watched the Yagami devolve into a new sun. They shielded their eyes from the flash, only the find a dark figure standing in front of them.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" demanded Kiyone as Shigeru drove his sword through her chest. Mihoshi screamed frantically as the demon turned towards her.  
  
"Please, please no, please, please no!" were her final words. His work finished and their souls claimed Shigeru departed as quickly as he came.  
  
  
  
"What the hell!" said Ryoko as she caught Tenchi.  
  
"Are we under attack?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"No that was a shock wave," said Washu. Right then a screen popped into view with the ships commander reporting.  
  
"The Yagami has exploded," said the commander. Everyone was dumbfounded at this news. "We have a tractor beam on the escape module and we are bringing it into bay five."  
  
"Dad, you and Sasami, stay here with Grandpa," ordered Tenchi. "Everyone else follow me."  
  
Washu, Ryoko, and Ayeka followed him as they raced for bay five. They got there just as the bay was pressurized.  
  
"It seems to have survived intact," said Washu as the modules hatch opened, but Kiyone and Mihoshi were not inside. "What the..." she mumbled taking a closer look. All that was left of the two GP officers were bloodstains and deep gashes in the seat back.  
  
"Washu, what happened?" inquired Tenchi. Washu stepped back trembling.  
  
"It can't be; he's dead." Her recent nightmare flashed through her mind.  
  
"Whose dead? What happened to Kiyone and Mihoshi?" demanded Ryoko. Washu back peddled realizing what a fool she had been.  
  
"I can't believe I was so foolish! We have to get back to the infirmary now!" she said dashing out the door. Tenchi and Ayeka followed closely as possibly. What could be happening, thought Ayeka. As they rounded the corner to the infirmary a flash of light blinded them.  
  
  
  
"How nice of you to join us," said Shigeru. He had an arm around  
  
Sasami's neck and there was no sign of Katsuhito or Nobeyugi.  
  
"Ayeka," cried Sasami as Shigeru held a dagger to her throat.  
  
"What did you do to Kiyone and Mihoshi?" howled Tenchi. "And where's my grandpa and dad?"  
  
Shigeru tapped the ruby on his breastplate. "There here, with me," he grinned. "We have not been introduced yet. I am Shigeru, Culler of Souls. I am here at Lady Tokimi's bidding."  
  
"So it was Tokimi who freed you from hell," stated Washu. "What does she want with us?"  
  
"You, she wants alive. As for the rest of you," he paused to grin evilly and chuckle. "You are all mine!" With that he slashed Sasami's throat. Ayeka screamed as her little sister fell lifelessly to the floor. Shigeru laughed loudly as her body began to vaporize. With a flash of light it was drawn into his ruby.  
  
"That was fun!" he said walking toward Washu. Ayeka lunged toward Shigeru only to be knocked against the wall.  
  
"Your time will come Princess, but not now. Washu, come with me or I shall destroy this ship, and none of you shall survive."  
  
"Don't do it Washu!" screamed Ryoko just as Shigeru fired off an energy bolt. It slammed into her knocking her to the bulkhead. Tenchi was about to attack when Washu stopped him.  
  
"I will go; just leave them be."  
  
Shigeru grinned as he grabbed Washu. "If you want your friends back, come to Hells Point." With that he and Washu vanished.  
  
Ayeka fell to her knees as Tenchi tried to console her. "He killed her," she cried. "He killed Sasami!" Ryoko rubbed her head as she kneeled by Tenchi and Ayeka.  
  
"With Washu gone, how do we fight this person?" asked Tenchi. Just then a subspace portal opened. Tenchi and Ryoko took a defensive stance, fearing the worst. To their disbelief Washu walked out of the portal instead of Shigeru.  
  
"Little Washu?" inquired an incredulous Tenchi.  
  
"How?" began Ryoko as Washu took her adult form.  
  
"I was hoping that this would never happen again," sighed Washu as she comforted Ayeka. "I have dealt with Shigeru once before."  
  
"How do you know him Washu?" asked Tenchi. "Who is he?"  
  
"I have not told you everything about my past, have I?"  
  
"No," was the general consensus.  
  
"Only the highest members of the Holy Council know this. Over twenty millennia ago a divine trinity ruled the Juraian faith. Tsunami, whom you all know, was the goddess of compassion and light. Another goddess, Tokimi, was the goddess of desire and change. And I was the goddess of wisdom and creation."  
  
"You were a goddess?" asked a stunned Ryoko. Tenchi and Ayeka just watched her with incredulous stares.  
  
"I was and I am still a goddess," continued Washu. "Shigeru was created to serve a purpose, but Tokimi distorted him. And for that Tsunami and myself trapped him in hell and confronted Tokimi. Tokimi was furious and the trinity fell."  
  
"I thought that was just a legend miss Washu," said Ayeka wiping her eyes.  
  
"It is true Ayeka. After the fall we went ore separate ways. Tsunami decided to watch over Jurai as her own. Tokimi remained in the eternal realm, watching over all dimensions. And I left the heavens to pursue a new life."  
  
"That's when you began at the Science Academy," concluded Tenchi.  
  
"Yes. I had all but forgotten about Shigeru. Near as I can figure now Tokimi wants us dead so that she can reign supreme."  
  
"What can we do?" asked a trembling Ayeka.  
  
"You have to kill Shigeru and shatter the ruby on his breastplate. He may have killed our friends and family physically, but their souls live in the ruby. Destroy it and I will be able to return them to us."  
  
Everyone nodded. They understood the task before them.  
  
"Be careful," she continued. "His power grows as he captures souls. I have given Ryo-ohki all the information I have on Shigeru and Hells Point. She will take you there. Now I have to go to Tsunami."  
  
"Just one more thing," asked Ryoko. "How did you escape?"  
  
"I didn't. I switched myself with Mecha-Washu when that flash of light blinded everyone. I figured he wouldn't notice." With that she vanished into subspace.  
  
A long moment of silence passed before anyone dared to speak. Finally Ryoko broke the deafening silence.  
  
"Lets get this bastard!" said Ryoko, phasing into her red and black battle gear. Ayeka and Tenchi followed suit as their Juraian battle gear replaced their clothes.  
  
"Yes," seconded Ayeka. "He shall pay most dearly."  
  
  
  
To be continued in "A Princess Falls." 


	3. A Princess Falls

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.  
  
Warning: Contains Graphic Content. Reader Discretion is Advised.  
  
Chapter Three: A Princess Falls  
  
"Ayeka! Help me!" screamed Sasami as Shigeru sliced her throat. His hideous face howled in laughter as he took delight in this horrid deed. This is the nightmare Ayeka has been reliving for the past two days. Every time she closes her eyes she sees her little sister slaughtered unmercifully before her. Only moments before the demon had killed Kiyone, Mihoshi, Nobeyugi, and Katsuhito; and she thanked God that she was not present to witness those deaths.  
  
This time the dream was more intense as Shigeru killed Tenchi and Ryoko, before moving on to her. That's when she woke up, covered in a cold sweat. As she returned to reality she saw Tenchi and Ryoko sitting in front of Ryo-ohki's control crystals. They were watching the data file that Washu had given them before they had set out for Hells Point.  
  
They still had a day worth of travel ahead of them, and as they drew closer Ayeka felt the knot in her stomach grow. She hated watching the files on Shigeru. She just wanted her sister back, and if it cost her own soul in the process, so be it. Tenchi nodded as Ayeka moved next to them. Ryoko's eyes were transfixed on the screen as Washu's voice narrated the horrendous images being displayed.  
  
"Shigeru was an angle of death, created to destroy the most evil beings in the universe. What could not be foreseen was the fact that he took delight in his work and Tokimi used this to her advantage. His soul became as black as those he was created to destroy. He would entomb their souls in the ruby in his chest, drawing from their evil aura to fuel his dark desires. Soon he began to take the souls of the innocent for his own pleasure.  
  
"Then twenty millennia ago Tsunami and myself managed to imprison him in hell, against Tokimi's wishes. Now Tokimi has freed Shigeru, with the intent of killing all of you and imprisoning Tsunami and myself. If he succeeds in this task Tokimi will be able to rule the universe unopposed.  
  
"This task will not be easy. Hells Point, a demon planet, lies near the galactic core. This proximity casts the planet in constant light, and the temperatures bake the surface. The atmosphere is sulfuric, but breathable. Imagine the most inhospitable place you have ever been, and then take it to the nth degree. His palace is constructed of the charred bones of his victims. The perils within are too numerous to name, so be careful.  
  
"Also know this: with each soul he captures his power increases. Since he has the soul of Lord Katsuhito and Princess Sasami, he will be a formidable foe. His power will be destroyed if you destroy his ruby, which will also return our family to us. Be careful. Tsunami and I will help you however we can."  
  
The screen blinked out and the trio starred into space.  
  
"This guy scares the hell out of me," started Ryoko. "Kagato was evil, and the things he made me do were horrible, but nothing compares to this." Tenchi placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
  
"We might not make it out of this one alive." Tenchi shuddered as  
  
Ryoko finished those words. He knew all too well what could happen on Hells Point, but to save his family he would do anything. To protect the ones he loved, he would do even more.  
  
  
  
In the eternal realm Lady Tokimi smiled as Shigeru brought Washu to her, encased in crystal. "Very well done Shigeru," said Tokimi as he knelt before her. "Leave her with me and return to Hells Point. The others will be there soon. Destroy them all and you shall rule at my side."  
  
"As you wish my Lady," he said as he phased out of sight. Tokimi rose from her throne and circled the crystal.  
  
"It has been too long since you were in my presence," said Tokimi to Washu. "Soon all will be mine." Laying her hand upon the crystal it dissipated, reviving the prisoner held within.  
  
"Well Washu, what do have to say for yourself?" As Mecha-Washu regained consciousness her programming kicked in.  
  
"I have this to say." With that her eyes began to glow.  
  
"What the..." started Tokimi as the fusion device inside the android detonated with the force equivalent to a supernova. As the smoke cleared Tokimi dropped her force field. Her great hall was scorched, but otherwise intact.  
  
"Damn you Washu!" Tokimi screamed in frustration, but stopped as a smile crept onto her face. "Very well, so the two of you will be coming to me." She looked up at the two silhouettes on either side of her throne and smiled.  
  
  
  
The light of the galactic core illuminated Ryo-ohki as the cabbit craft hurled toward Hells Point. Ryoko lay asleep on the floor while Tenchi and Ayeka stood watch. The display indicated that they would reach the demon planet within the hour.  
  
"Asleep at a time like this," snorted Ayeka as she sat down next to  
  
Tenchi.  
  
"She needs her rest now. Ryoko has kept more watches than either of us," replied Tenchi. He knew all too well that they would not see too many more peaceful moments. A smile slipped onto his face as he remembered the night they left earth; then Shigeru arrived. The thought of that made him shiver.  
  
"Lord Tenchi," started Ayeka her voice cracking, "when Haruna took you from us three years ago, I thought that I had lost you forever. Now as we face Shigeru, win or lose, I still lose you. I have feared this ever since you returned from that alternate reality," she stopped as tears rolled down her face. "I..." her voice trailed off as Tenchi held her.  
  
"Ayeka, you will never lose me. I may have fallen in love with Ryoko, but you have a place in my heart, as I have a place in yours. Shigeru has destroyed this family enough. Lets not finish the job for him. After this is over we will have many more memories together."  
  
"I take a nap and you cheat on me," yawned Ryoko as she rolled onto her side. "You are incorrigible Tenchi Masaki, but that's why I love you." Ryoko walked over to Tenchi and placed her arms around his neck. He blushed as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"You do not have to rub it in Ryoko," said Ayeka curtly. "There will time for that later." She turned her back to the couple as Ryoko stuck her tongue at her.  
  
'Will they ever grow up' thought Tenchi as Ryoko and Ayeka continued on at each other. 'They have to ease their minds some how' he concluded to himself.  
  
  
  
In her inner sanctum Tsunami was deep in meditation. Recent events have caused her much alarm. This time she was unable to save Sasami's life, and she was unsure if it would be restored. Shigeru was powerful, and it would take a miracle to stop him.  
  
She tried to divine the future, but there are too many probabilities to be certain of any one outcome. The ones most probable were the least pleasant. As she tried once more to see the future she was awoke by the chime of a dimensional portal. To her relief it was Washu who stepped through the gate.  
  
"It has been too long Washu," said Tsunami with a smile.  
  
"Yes it has," replied Washu. "Things are most urgent. As you know Tokimi has freed Shigeru, and he has the souls of Sasami and Katsuhito."  
  
"I know and I am not sure if he can be stopped this time. Tokimi has promised him a place at her side if he completes his mission. We must act now."  
  
Washu nodded in agreement. "We must face Tokimi and put an end to this once and for all. She has been allowed free reign in this dimension for far too long. I only hope that Lord Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka can make it out of this alive. Of course they do have all the best equipment made by yours truly!"  
  
Tsunami just shook her head at Washu's gleeful comment.  
  
"Come, let us face Tokimi now." Tsunami nodded as Washu opened the portal into subspace.  
  
  
  
Ryoko held a hand to her forehead to block the intense light on Hells Point. They had landed away from Shigeru's palace and had trekked across the burning sands. The dry air smelled of sulfur. Each breath burned as it as it entered their lunges, and as it was exhaled. Tenchi and Ayeka followed behind Ryoko a bit since they were more encumbered by the heavy gravity.  
  
The three of them made it to the ominous fortress that loomed above the barren planet like a harbinger of death. Its dark spires cast an eerie shadow onto the desolate landscape. Its facade was that of stacked bone and burned flesh. Arched stained glass windows chronicled Shigeru's reign of terror. The light that reflected from them stained the ground. This was truly a cathedral of evil.  
  
"How do we get in?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"We could knock," said Ryoko as she punched the doors off their hinges.  
  
"Not exactly a knock," said Tenchi as they entered.  
  
"It worked didn't it?" replied Ryoko.  
  
  
  
Shigeru smiled as he watched Tenchi and the others enter his palace. They had come just as Tokimi had predicted. Now they threw their lives away at his feet. A wicked sneer creased his pallid face.  
  
"The game begins," he said aloud. "You shall soon join your friends. All of you in eternal damnation." A dark laugh echoed in his throne room.  
  
  
  
The inside of the palace was more grotesque than the outside. Visages of death and destruction adorned every square inch of the place. There were images of torture and suffering so hideous that they sickened even Ryoko.  
  
"How can someone take so much pleasure in death?" asked Ayeka as they entered a small foyer. Ryoko raised a hand stopping them as them as the made it through the door.  
  
"What?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"He's here."  
  
"How perceptive of you Ryoko," said Shigeru emerging from the shadows. "Do like my interior decor?" he said as he raised his hand, elevating the light in the room. Ayeka shrieked as it became clear that the hall was made of human skulls. The walls, columns, and floor; all were made of skulls. "I think it gives the proper ambience," said Shigeru throwing off his cloak.  
  
"You're one sick bastard Shigeru," started Ryoko forming her energy sword. "Now it's your time to pay!" she howled as she lunged toward him. He easily parried her blow, but he did not catch the one from Tenchi until it was too late. He grimaced as the master key's blade crackled against his energy shield.  
  
"You are powerful indeed," he grunted as he knocked Tenchi away.  
  
Seeing an opening Ayeka unleashed a bolt of energy at Shigeru as Ryoko attacked him from behind. With blinding speed he grabbed Ryoko's wrist and tossed her in front of the bolt. She screamed as the pure Jurai energy coursed through her body.  
  
"Ryoko!" screamed Tenchi as she fell to the floor, incapacitated by the bolt. Enraged he lunged toward Shigeru once again. Their swords met with a flash of light. Energy sparked and crackled as the blades met time and time again. Tenchi called upon all his training and inner strength to combat the demon. Shigeru's scimitar glowed with an evil energy as he wielded it masterfully. They were an even match, and neither one seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Shigeru realized this and decided to play his trump card.  
  
"Boy, you know your father cried like a girl before I killed him," said Shigeru with a grin. "Disgraceful. And your grandfather was easy prey along with those bumbling cops." He was obviously trying to unnerve Tenchi; trying to make him slip up some how.  
  
"And there was no sport either in the whimpering little princess." They exchanged another blow before Shigeru flipped away from him.  
  
"I wonder if your whore will cry too when I kill her," said Shigeru through a fanged grin as he looked at the unconscious Ryoko.  
  
"Stay away from her!" screamed Tenchi as he ran toward Shigeru. His rage blinded him as he swung the master key wildly. Shigeru easily blocked the attack and with an energy bolt sent Tenchi flying into the wall. The master key was knocked from his hands; its blade flickering out as it skidded across the floor. As Tenchi regained his senses he felt some thing hold him to the wall. Skeletal hands were holding him in place. Shigeru walked towards him, his blade drawn.  
  
"Now you die." He was about to strike Tenchi down when he heard the master key hum back to life. Tenchi could see over Shigeru's shoulder that Ayeka was holding the sword.  
  
"Ayeka." he mumbled. Shigeru turned to face her.  
  
"Little girls should not play with swords you know."  
  
"You have caused enough suffering Shigeru. In the name of the  
  
House of Jurai, I shall destroy you." The power of Jurai was radiating from Ayeka. Tenchi had never before seen her display so much power.  
  
"Fear not Lord Tenchi, for no harm shall come to you or Lady Ryoko." Her aura alone would be enough to destroy most demons, but Shigeru just smiled defiantly.  
  
"Nice light show girlie, but can you back it up?" said Shigeru as he lashed out toward Ayeka. She skillfully blocked his blow and parried his next one. Her energy was immense. The princess and the demon fought with such fury that it was hard for Tenchi to keep track of the battle. Finally Ayeka managed to gain the upper hand, knocking Shigeru's sword from his hands. It was all that he could do to keep his energy shield from being penetrated from each successive blow. With a massive blow Shigeru was sent tumbling backwards.  
  
Ayeka breathed deeply as the demon managed to get on one knee. He was enraged. How could this insignificant creature have harmed him? With the poise and skill of a master swordsman Ayeka leapt at Shigeru.  
  
The blue blade of Tenchi-ken struck home onto Shigeru's energy shield. He could barely keep his arm raised to keep the shield formed. Ayeka screamed as she channeled all of her might into the sword.  
  
"Ayeka!" screamed Tenchi as the skeletal hands held him firmly against the wall. He desperately wanted to help, but the more he struggled the harder the hands held him to the wall. He glanced over to Ryoko, where she had remained motionless since Shigeru had thrown her.  
  
Shigeru seemed to be loosing power. Just as Ayeka began to penetrate his shield he drew a dagger from his belt. Tenchi saw this and screamed out to Ayeka, but it was too late. With a powerful thrust he stabbed Ayeka in the stomach. The master keys blade vanished as Ayeka realized what had just happened to her. As she fell to the floor Shigeru stood fast, slicing Ayeka up to her rib cage.  
  
"Nooooo!" screamed Tenchi as he struggled against the hands. Ayeka fell to her knees as she tried to keep her bowls in place. Tears poured from her eyes as she began to cough traces of blood. She shivered as her body began to go into shock. A cold laugh rose from Shigeru as he looked down on the defeated princess. Shigeru licked Ayeka's blood from his dagger as he walked back to Tenchi.  
  
"What to do, what ever to do?" he mused as he tapped Tenchi with the dagger.  
  
"You bastard! I will kill you!" screamed Tenchi.  
  
"My boy, compliments will get you everything!" laughed Shigeru as he pressed the dagger's point to Tenchi's throat. "I could kill you here and now, but that would be too easy. Painless. You still have much to suffer." Tenchi gritted his teeth as he struggled against the hands. Shigeru now circled Ryoko, where she lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
"I could kill your whore and the bastard she carries, but that would also be too easy right now." Ryoko yelped as Shigeru kicked her in the stomach. Ayeka began to tremble as Shigeru closed in on her. She looked at Tenchi with eyes begging him for help, but he could not. He would hate himself forever because of that fact.  
  
Shigeru picked up his scimitar and the blade began to glow. Ayeka neither noticed nor cared that she had lost control of her bladder. Tenchi screamed begging for her life as Shigeru raised his sword. Ayeka closed her eyes and wept.  
  
'I love you Lord Tenchi' she thought as Shigeru brought down his blade across her neck. At least her end was quick. With a single blow he cleaved her head from her shoulders. Tenchi screamed as Ayeka's blood sprayed across his face.  
  
Shigeru laughed loudly as Ayeka's body fell lifelessly to the floor.  
  
The ruby on his chest began to glow as Ayeka's body and severed head began to sublimate. Tenchi couldn't watch as its ethereal form was drawn into the stone.  
  
"What power!" said Shigeru as his might grew. He looked at Tenchi whose rage was building. "Boy," he said evilly, "that was good for me. Was it good for you? Come get me."  
  
Shigeru disappeared back into the darkness from which he had come. The skeletal hands, which had been holding Tenchi, vanished as well. He collapsed to the floor trying to regain his composure. Slowly he crawled to Ryoko and held her closely until she regained consciousness.  
  
  
  
To be continued in "The Ultimate Sacrifice." 


	4. Ultimate Sacrifice

"Tenchi Muyo and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic and is not for profit.  
  
Warning: Contains graphic content.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Ultimate Sacrifice  
  
As Ryoko awoke she jumped to a defensive posture, having not known what had transpired since the energy bolt had hit her.  
  
"Ryoko," Tenchi began. It had been several hours since the battle with Shigeru, and Tenchi had been holding her the entire time. In that time memories of the past five years had raced through his mind.  
  
He thought of the first time he had encountered Ryoko in the cave and when she destroyed the school. He remembered trying to steal Ayeka's headpiece only to be chased by the guardians. He remembered the time the hot springs was wrecked and fighting Kagato. He thought about fighting Kain in subspace, and seeing his mother when she was so young. He remembered every good time, danger, and adventure they had ever faced.  
  
But most of all Tenchi found himself coming back to the spats between Ayeka and Ryoko. Most were childish: usually over who loved Tenchi more. Some were serious, causing damage to his home and others, as Mihoshi and Kiyone found out first hand. He had even been on the receiving end of a stray energy bolt on more than one occasion.  
  
Now Ayeka was dead and Shigeru seemed unstoppable. He had easily defeated the three of them and now he had the power of Ayeka's soul to draw from. If he were not stopped soon he would easily destroy the universe.  
  
Maybe Kagato was right. He should have let him take the girls so long ago... Tenchi cursed himself for thinking such a thing. His family meant everything to him. He had lost so much. Friends, family, loved ones. Now all he had left was Ryoko, and he would be damned if he let Shigeru take her.  
  
"Ryoko are you alright?" he asked as she tried to stand, but a wave of nausea returned to her to the floor. Tenchi tried to help but she held up a hand, stopping him till she was finished vomiting. That bolt from Ayeka hurt like hell.  
  
'She'll pay for that one day' thought Ryoko as she wiped her mouth.  
  
As her head cleared and her vision returned she saw the carnage left from the fight. Debris lay everywhere and there was an outline cratered into the wall. Someone had hit pretty hard. Then she saw the incredible amount of blood and body fluids on the floor, and the dried blood on Tenchi's face. Everything became clear to her.  
  
"Ay...eka?" she started. He nodded confirming her worst fears. Another wave of nausea swept over her. After a moment Tenchi helped her to her feet, recounting the events after she was knocked out. She wiped the blood from his face, but cringed as pain shot through her right shoulder. She'd have a nice bruise, but she would live.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"That way I guess," replied Tenchi pointing to the dark hall ahead of them. "He's playing with us. Like a predator, he's hunting us down one by one. We have to fight together or we'll never beat him." Ryoko nodded, staring down the dim passage. "There's one more thing we have to do."  
  
"What?" she said as Tenchi bowed his head. She inhaled sharply as her right wrist and neck began to glow.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving you back all your gems. I should have done this a long time ago." Ryoko felt light headed as the power of the gems coursed through her.  
  
"If we're going to defeat Shigeru, it'll take everything we've got. I'm just sorry that I didn't do this earlier." Ryoko stopped him by placing a hand on his cheek.  
  
"For what Shigeru has done, I'd walk through hell to stop him. Lets go." Tenchi nodded and took a few pieces of equipment from his pack.  
  
"These should be useful," he said slipping on the subspace visor and wrist bolter. Ryoko nodded as she looked at her wrists. It had been a long time since she had all three gems. She held out a hand and fired an energy bolt at the wall. A sizable chunk vaporized in a ball of flame. Tenchi looked startled, but he knew she was just getting use to her powers again.  
  
He glanced back at the spot where Ayeka had died and said a quick prayer for her and the others. Ryoko grabbed his arm and they started down the hall.  
  
  
  
Lady Tokimi sat upon her gilded throne awaiting her visitors. She knew that Tsunami and Washu would come to her, so she was more than happy to wait.  
  
'Patience is a virtue' she thought to herself. 'I have waited tens of millennia for this day so a few hours is nothing.' She smiled as the possibilities ran through her mind.  
  
  
  
Shigeru's palace was like a house of horrors. Each turn presented a new peril. Where as one hall would be occupied by swinging blades the next would be full of pits containing jagged crystals. The eight hells paled in comparison to the horrors of Shigeru's palace.  
  
"He has to be enjoying this," panted Tenchi after they had cleared another hall. He checked the visor for a read out on what lay a head.  
  
"Well?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"It seems to be clear ahead..." his voice dropped off as he began to sweat.  
  
Ryoko was about to ask when she saw what he did. Hundreds of luminescent eyes were coming toward them. She took a step backwards to survey the situation.  
  
"What do you think of my minions?" boomed Shigeru's voice from the darkness. "They should provide you with some entertainment!" he finished, laughing wildly.  
  
Their eyes widened as the horde of demonic figures came into the light. There were evil monstrosities of every construct imaginable, from every mythology. Some were fanged beasts while others resembled zombies. The remains of Shigeru's long dead victims no doubt. Every horrid beast imaginable poured from the darkness. They all marched forwards with their master's evil laugh urging them on.  
  
Tenchi charged his wrist bolter as the master key's blade sparked to life. Ryoko formed her energy sword as her eyes began to glow. An energy bolt formed in her free hand.  
  
"Gallant to the very end, how touching," came Shigeru's voice.  
  
"I swear," screamed Ryoko, "I will personally cut your tongue out if YOU  
  
DO NOT SHUT UP!" With that she let an energy bolt fly into the oncoming horde. Several of the demons fell only to be replaced by more.  
  
"This will be ugly, Tenchi," said Ryoko with a concerned look on her face. "Do you still love me?"  
  
"This isn't what I meant by saying I wanted a honeymoon in space though," replied Tenchi as he took his fighting stance.  
  
"I'll make it up to you." The pair braced themselves as the horde moved into range, then attacked with all their fury.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko took the attack to the demons. Ryoko made the most of her new powers. Bouncing from pillar to pillar she let energy bolts fly, decapitating and impaling as many of the demons as possible.  
  
Tenchi had his hands full as well. With the skill and grace of a Juraian master he wielded the master key, making the most of each swipe. The wrist bolter came in especially handy, as it allowed him more range than his blade. He would use the master key to dispatch those demons nearest to him while keeping his eyes opened for targets for his bolter.  
  
"They...just...want...stop!" huffed Tenchi as he turned and fired a bolter shell into a demon, its head exploding. Ryoko flew past in a red and black blur. She was fairing somewhat better, but not much.  
  
"These guys are endless," she said through gritted teeth as she fell another monster. She was in the thick of the battle, slaying demons by the dozens. As quickly as one group was destroyed she would move onto the next, using a combination of her sword and energy bolts. Soon the floor was covered in the corpses of demons. Tenchi realized that if they stayed put they would be hemmed in.  
  
"Make a run for it Ryoko!" he yelled as he began to chop his way out of the hall. His arms were beginning to tire, and he was bleeding profusely from above his right eye. Just as he cut down the beast in front of him with the master key another leapt at him from across the hall. He turned to dispatch it with his bolter, but nothing happened.  
  
He squeezed the grip again.  
  
Click.  
  
'Out of ammo,' he thought to himself as the demon arced toward him. Tenchi closed his eyes for the inevitable blow, but it never came. Through blood and sweat he saw Ryoko hovering above him with the demon still writhing on her energy sword.  
  
"I'm not letting you go that easy Tenchi," she said nonchalantly kicking the demon from her sword. Tenchi smiled and mouthed 'Thanks' to her. She nodded and materialized at his side. The demonic horde was smaller, but there were still plenty of them.  
  
"What now?" asked Tenchi as Ryoko took her stance at his side.  
  
"We fight. If we win, we live. If we die, we die together."  
  
Tenchi nodded grimly. As the never-ending hordes of demons inched closer and closer, Ryoko placed her free hand into Tenchi's. If they were going to die today, they would die together. She promised herself that.  
  
  
  
In the eternal realm Lady Tokimi looked up from her throne. A subspace portal had just opened and she knew who would be stepping out, or so she thought.  
  
At first her smile faded as nothing emerged from the open gate. Growing impatient she rose from the throne and walked towards the open gate.  
  
That's when it hit her, or should I say Washu hit her. Tokimi hadn't noticed the portal opening directly behind her and was caught completely off guard. She stumbled for a second before turning around to meet her attacker.  
  
"You!" she screamed, "how dare you strike me!"  
  
"How dare YOU unleash Shigeru upon my family!" retorted Washu. She formed an orange energy sword similar to Ryoko's and pointing it at Tokimi. Tsunami stepped out of the portal behind Washu and took her place next to her sister.  
  
"Your free reign ends today Tokimi," said Tsunami. "You shall no longer terrorize anyone."  
  
Tokimi grinned and formed her own green energy sword. "You know that no one can harm me in my realm, Washu. To think otherwise would be foolish." She touched her sword to Washu's causing energy to crackle between them. "I do not want to kill either of you, but to ensure my position, I will."  
  
"Kill whom?" came a voice from behind Tokimi. She spun around only to be greeted by Washu's sword to her neck.  
  
"But how?" muttered the startled Tokimi. Glancing back over her shoulder her heart sank. Standing in place of the first Washu was doll holding a toy sword. It even had a red ribbon in its hair. Tokimi dissipated her sword and grinned.  
  
"If you wish to play, so be it." She swung a foot around and connected squarely on Washu's jaw. But before she could capitalize on the move Tsunami unleashed the force of the Light Hawk Wings on her. Instantly she was enveloped in its force field. She struggled for a moment before giving up. She cursed her self for falling victim to such a trap.  
  
"Now lets talk like civilized people," began Washu, rubbing her jaw.  
  
  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were back-to-back. Both were tired and hurt. Ryoko was down to one arm and Tenchi was feeling light headed from the blood that he had lost. His arms hurt, his legs hurt, and his head was killing him. But he knew deep down that if he quit he would die.  
  
But that's not what bothered him. If he quit, he would never be able to get his family back. If he quit Ryoko would die, and he could not bear the though of that.  
  
That one thought is what drove him forward. That one thought is what pushed him one step further, when he knew good and well that he had nothing left to give. But most of all he knew that the same thought was driving Ryoko. They fought for each other that day.  
  
  
  
"Is this what you want, Tokimi?" asked Washu as she pointed to the battle taking place on Hells Point. The actions being displayed on the screen she had created on the floor were horrific. Tsunami turned her head as Washu and Tokimi watched Tenchi and Ryoko fight gallantly. But it was a loosing battle. The forces of Shigeru were overpowering.  
  
"Is this the suffering you wanted to my family to endure? Is this the suffering you wanted me to endure?" asked Washu as tears ran down her face.  
  
"You have taken everything that I have come to hold dear," Washu paused to clear her throat. "And I swear, Tokimi, if you take my daughter and Tenchi from me, I will make your life hell."  
  
Tokimi could tell from her sister's eyes that she was serious. She glanced at Tsunami. The goddess of Jurai was in tears also. Steadfastly she returned to watching the events on Hells Point.  
  
"I have made my decision," she said coldly. "And I am standing by it."  
  
  
  
The tide was swaying in Shigeru's favor. With each Demon dispatched Tenchi could feel his life's energy draining. He was simply exhausted. He slipped on the gory floor allowing several demons to pile on top of him.  
  
Ryoko screamed as she sent an energy bolt towards the pile. What demons that were not killed scampered away to regroup. Tenchi staggered to his feet and regained his stance. He looked at Ryoko. She was as battered as he was. Her right arm hung limp at her side, broken by one of the monstrosities. Her beautiful face was scratched and bruised. What was once black on her clothing had long been stained red by blood, hers and others. Yet she fought on, never considering any other alternative. Tenchi swallowed hard as he gripped the key's hilt harder.  
  
'I will not let you down,' he thought. With that he charged into to the melee yet again.  
  
  
  
Tokimi grinned as the events unfolded on Hells Point. Tenchi and  
  
Ryoko were being beaten by the hordes of Shigeru. The two people who could oppose her reign were about to be destroyed.  
  
"How can you be so cruel?" asked Tsunami. This caught Tokimi off guard, as it was the Princess Sasami's voice that came from the blue haired goddess.  
  
"If you only knew how much pain you have caused," continued the small, sad voice. As she walked toward her restrained sister, Tokimi began to tremble. Tsunami reached for Tokimi's face.  
  
"If you only knew what I have suffered," the small voice cried. With that she placed a hand on each side of Tokimi's face.  
  
"Know what I know."  
  
Tokimi screamed in horror as a psychic link was opened between her and Tsunami. All of the fear that the young princess felt as she watched Shigeru kill Katsuhito and Nobeyugi poured into her. Tokimi closed her eyes trying to block the vision, but it was useless. The sense of helplessness and Shigeru's brutality was overwhelming. Tokimi saw the horror on Ayeka's face as Sasami was killed before her very eyes. She also felt the pains of death; the feeling to drown in your own blood as it pours down your windpipe. She gasped for breath, trying to free her lounges of the imaginary blood.  
  
Next she saw the horrors of being trapped in Shigeru's ruby. Tokimi felt what it was like to have her very essence used to fight the ones she loved. Most appalling of all was the sick pleasure Shigeru took in the gruesome murder of the princess Ayeka. Tokimi felt what it was like to see both sisters die in front of the other.  
  
Then she felt the love Sasami had for Tenchi and Ryoko. Countless happy days spent on earth played before her eyes. The sight, sounds, smells, and tastes of life on earth with Tenchi encompassed her senses. Playing with Ryo-Ohki, reading comics, fire works on a summer night; every experience that Sasami cherished flowed into Tokimi. And then she realized that anyone of these people would sacrifice themselves for the other.  
  
Tsunami fell back as the link was broken. Washu caught her sister and eased her to the floor. The exchange had weakened Tsunami, but the affect on Tokimi was even greater. The once proud goddess was humbled. She had never known any of those emotions before. Now she understood what family meant and what it means to be in a family. This is what it was like to be loved. She honestly felt remorse for what she had set into motion. She looked back at the screen and saw that Tenchi and Ryoko were on the verge of collapse.  
  
"I can not stop this," she trembled, "but we can help." Washu nodded as she helped Tsunami to her feet. The restraints that held Tokimi vanished as the three sisters took their respective places: Tokimi in the center with Washu to her right and Tsunami to her left. Together the goddess' willed their strength to Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
  
  
The effect of this act was immediate. With a newfound energy Ryoko blasted a group of demons. Their charred remains fell lifelessly to the floor as others scampered away. Most importantly she had feeling back in her right arm. At first this caught her off guard since she figured that it would take her at least two more hours to regenerate the wound. Then in the back of her mind she heard Washu's voice. She explained what had transpired and how proud she was of the both of them.  
  
Tenchi also felt renewed. His head cleared and his arms felt like a weight had been lifted. He charged head long into the mass of demons. He wasn't sure where this second wind had come from, but deep down he suspected that Washu was involved. In a righteous fury he downed five demons in one blow, before swinging the blade under his arm to impale a sixth as he dropped to one knee. As he pulled his sword free he noticed a large demon in the back of the horde. This one seemed to be controlling the others.  
  
"Ryoko!" he screamed as she took out another wave of the beasts.  
  
"Go for the one in the back!" She nodded and made her way through the masses.  
  
Immediately the demons went on the defensive, trying to protect the larger one at all costs. Tenchi and Ryoko cut their way the through the sea of creatures. The ichors and gore were tremendous. Finally only a few of the beasts remained between the large demon and the two warriors. They stopped as the larger demon began to laugh.  
  
"Very good, boy," said the demon as it morphed into Shigeru. "You are a worthy opponent after all. Let us finish this game."  
  
Shigeru threw off his cloak and drew his scimitar. His evil aura filled the hall as the remaining demons backed away; bowing thralls before their master. Tenchi began the motions that he had practiced with his grandfather so many times before. He could hear Katsuhito's voice giving him instructions on the proper way to handle his weapon.  
  
"Are we going to fight or dance?" asked Shigeru impatiently. Ryoko formed her energy sword yet again. She knew Shigeru would try something dirty and she would be ready for it. This action was not lost to Shigeru. Instantly he unleashed an energy bolt that sent Ryoko flying into the wall.  
  
"We shall not be disturbed," he said grinning at his handy work.  
  
Ryoko gasped for air as the feeling returned to her body. Enraged Tenchi began the final duel.  
  
Shigeru was just as formidable as before, if not more so. He was definitely drawing from Ayeka's power and Katsuhito's knowledge of swordsmanship. This time Tenchi made sure to keep his emotions in check. If he lost control again all would be lost. The two fought with all their might. Tenchi would land a blow only to have it blocked by Shigeru's shield. Likewise he was able to parry most of Shigeru's blows.  
  
"Impressive," commented Shigeru as he threw up his energy shield to block Tenchi's blow before delivering one of his own. Tenchi flipped out of the way and landed behind Shigeru. He managed to get a solid hit on the demons back before he was knocked against the wall. Tenchi felt the skeletal hands forming behind him as they had before. This time he escaped their grasp.  
  
"Nice try," he said as he leveled his sword at Shigeru.  
  
"Why not. It worked before." The two grinned the same devilish grin and leapt back at each other.  
  
Ryoko covered her ears as their blades met time and time again. The sound was as deafening. The two gladiators continued their duel, but Ryoko noticed something. Tenchi was weakening, while Shigeru showed little sign of fatigue.  
  
'He can't keep this up for ever,' she thought. She tried to move but the blast from Shigeru had re-injured her shoulder. All she could do was watch. That was all any one could do at this point. Even the three goddesses could not interfere.  
  
Shigeru's rage was building, and Tenchi capitalized on it. Tenchi knew all to well that unbridled emotion would lead to ruin. His had cost Ayeka's life. Shigeru was becoming sloppy. His blows were wild and unchecked. Tenchi drew from all his training to find the strength to combat the demon. Shigeru brought his scimitar down only to be blocked by the blue blade of Tenchi-ken. The pair locked eyes.  
  
"You will die," muttered Shigeru as he tried to gain the upper hand.  
  
"Not today," replied Tenchi as he matched the demons strength. Infuriated Shigeru dropped his right hand from his sword and landed a solid blow to Tenchi's gut. Tenchi gasped for air as Shigeru brought down the hilt of his sword across his face. He staggered backwards as the force from the blow blurred his vision momentarily. As he backpedaled he bumped into something solid. One of the demons had grabbed him from behind. Others grabbed his arms and legs. He was being sacrificed to their master.  
  
"I told you that you would die today boy," said Shigeru as he took aim at Tenchi. A ball of black energy began to form in his left hand.  
  
"Your soul is mine," said Shigeru as he unleashed the bolt. Tenchi closed his eyes as he braced for the impact. In a flash of light Ryoko teleported in front of him, using her body to absorb the blow. Tenchi opened his eyes to see her standing in front of him, arms out stretched shielding him from the blast. The demons holding him had been destroyed leaving him free to catch Ryoko as she fell forward.  
  
"Ryoko, why?" he began in tears.  
  
"Because I love you," she said replied fighting off the pain. Tears poured from Ryoko's eyes as she looked at Tenchi. His face was still the most beautiful thing to her. Shigeru just stood in his place, dumbfounded.  
  
"Don't cry, Tenchi..."  
  
"Don't die on me Ryoko," begged Tenchi as he held her close. He felt the warmth of her blood as it seeped from the massive wound on her back. He knew that it was fatal. He knew that it was meant for him.  
  
"You can't die..."  
  
Ryoko managed a faint smile as she touched Tenchi's face.  
  
"For you, love..." she whispered as she closed her eyes. Tenchi begged her to stay with him, but it was to no avail. As she slipped from consciousness he felt his wrists and neck begin to glow.  
  
"What?" he muttered as he realized that Ryoko had given him her gems. He held her tight as he felt her last breath blow across his cheek. He kissed her one last time as her body began to sublimate in his arms. He could not watch as it was pulled into Shigeru's ruby. He just knelt there, fighting back his tears.  
  
Tenchi was brought back to reality by Shigeru's evil laugh. He had come to hate that laugh.  
  
"I was right!" laughed Shigeru. "The whore did cry! How funny!" Tenchi looked up at Shigeru and his heart filled with hatred. Shigeru stopped laughing when he noticed Tenchi's glowing aura.  
  
  
  
"You monster," began Tenchi as he through down the master key. "Demon!" His rage fueled him as he invoked the full power of Ryoko's gems along with his own Jurai power. Instantly Tenchi was engulfed in a flame of pure Jurai power. Shigeru shielded his eyes from the intense blue light.  
  
  
  
In the eternal realm the three goddess looked up as a fourth silhouette formed behind them.  
  
"Ryoko, Lord Tenchi," said Washu, a tear sliding down her cheek. Tokimi stood there mute, but deep down she felt the same sense of pride.  
  
  
  
Shigeru finally managed to look at the blue flame as a figure began to emerge. No longer was Tenchi wearing his torn and stained battle togs. He was now clad in the flowing blue and white robes of the Juraian priesthood. Their three green marks on his forehead gleamed along with Ryoko's gems. He was more than just a prince of Jurai. Tenchi had ascended. He was Jurai.  
  
"Your days of terror are over Shigeru," said Tenchi, still marching toward the demon. "Now it is your time to die." Tenchi held out his right hand and the hilt of the Light Hawk Sword materialized. He grasped it, forming its blue blade.  
  
Shigeru took a step backwards as the sword formed. For the first time in his existence, Shigeru, the Culler of Souls, felt fear.  
  
  
  
To be concluded in "End Game" 


	5. End Game

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic and is not for profit.  
  
Advisory: Contains graphic content.  
  
Chapter Five: End Game  
  
Shigeru stepped back as Tenchi grabbed the hilt of the Light Hawk Sword. Its blue blade formed then turned solid white. Tenchi pointed the blade at the trembling Shigeru.  
  
"Your reign of terror ends now demon," said the young Juraian. Shigeru could barely look at Tenchi. Some one as evil as him cannot stand the light of justice.  
  
"So," started Shigeru, "I've finally pissed you off enough to present a challenge. Light shows do not impress me." He was lying. In truth he was terrified. This was a new emotion for him, and frankly he hated it.  
  
"Once you had a chance to live, but that is no longer a possibility," said Tenchi as he leveled the Light Hawk Sword at Shigeru. "There is only one recourse for demons like you: death." Tenchi had fought many battles in his short life. He had destroyed many evil beings, and at times he regretted it. His nature was to find a peaceful solution without the loss of life. This time was different. He knew in his soul that death was the only justice for Shigeru.  
  
"You will never darken this universe again."  
  
Shigeru smiled. "Big talk. I've heard it before, but no one can stand up to my might. All those who have tried to destroy me have ended up in hell."  
  
"Then I will see you there!" screamed Tenchi as he ran towards Shigeru. The power of the Light Hawk was incredible. Each blow sent Shigeru reeling. Their blades met over and over again. Shigeru could not believe the newfound power in the boy. Then he noticed the gems.  
  
'That whore,' he thought.  
  
As Tenchi swung his blade Shigeru leaped back. He obviously needed a new strategy. He let an energy bolt fly that caused Tenchi to use one of the Light Hawks three blades to block it. Instantaneously Shigeru appeared behind him and grabbed his neck.  
  
"I will crush you with my bare hands!" said the demon as he applied more pressure. Tenchi did his best to pry the demon loose, but it was useless. He was beginning to fade to black.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi," came the soft voice. Tenchi looked up and saw his mother standing there, wearing her favorite lavender dress.  
  
"I am so proud of you son. Ever since you saved my life from Kain I knew you would achieve greatness. I knew this before you were ever conceived. Your task is not finished yet. You are still needed." Tenchi reached for the ethereal figure only to have it vanish before him. In its place was Ryoko. She was in his arms, dying.  
  
"You have made me so happy," she said as she too slipped into the void. Tenchi cried over his lost love, only to be brought back by a sinister laugh. Then he realized that this was not a dream. The laugh was real. He hated that laugh.  
  
  
  
"Looks like it will be you who die today," said Shigeru as he squeezed harder. Tenchi felt Ryoko's gems begin to glow. They were pushing him to new levels of physical strength.  
  
"This can not be!" muttered Shigeru as Tenchi began to pry the demon away.  
  
With a yell he forced Shigeru to break the hold. As quickly as he did, he capitalized on it. Tenchi delivered a solid elbow to Shigeru's midsection. The demon doubled over only to have another elbow shot delivered to the back of his head. He crashed to the floor with a loud thud. Tenchi stood over him and reformed the Light Hawk Sword. Shigeru wiped the blood from his lip as he looked up.  
  
"Very good," he complimented. With a yell Tenchi brought the blade down on Shigeru, who clasped it with his hands.  
  
"I told you that I can not be defeated," said Shigeru as he rose to one knee. Tenchi tried to force the blade home, but he could not. Shigeru was too powerful.  
  
With blinding speed Shigeru swept a leg around, toppling Tenchi. Now Shigeru had the high ground. He brought his scimitar down just as Tenchi rolled away. The young lord rolled across the floor and regained his footing. He looked up just in time to avoid a black bolt from Shigeru. Another one landed a little closer, burning his arm.  
  
Two could play that game. With a running leap Tenchi fired off a series of blue energy bolts. Shigeru managed to dodge them all save one, which sent him staggering. He regained his posture just in time to block a blow from Tenchi's sword. Shigeru swung for Tenchi's head just as he ducked.  
  
In an instant Tenchi struck his sword against Shigeru's Scimitar, shattering the dark blade. Shigeru threw his shattered sword aside and drew his dagger. He made several slashes toward Tenchi, but all of them failed to find their mark. After dodging the last thrust Tenchi made his move. Shigeru jumped back as Tenchi slashed across his chest.  
  
At first Shigeru thought that Tenchi had missed him, then he noticed Tenchi's grin.  
  
"What are smiling about boy?" demanded the demon. Then he noticed the white light emanating from the cracked ruby. "It can't be," he proclaimed in disbelief. The crack began to grow as he backpedaled.  
  
"IT CAN NOT BE!" screamed Shigeru as bolts of light shot from the stone. Tenchi watched with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Gotcha," he said as Shigeru's face twisted in pain. The demon fell to his knees as the spirits of Tenchi's family flew from the their captivity in beams of iridescent light.  
  
  
  
"The time is now!" said Tokimi as the goddess' watched the events unfold below them.  
  
"Agreed," said Washu. Together the sisters reformed the bodies of those taken by Shigeru.  
  
  
  
Tenchi's heart rose as he watched the bolts of light form into the bodies of his family. Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Nobeyugi were the first to be restored. Katsuhito, Sasami, and Ayeka followed them. Finally Ryoko was restored. Even on the far away earth a bolt landed on Funahoe, restoring the sacred tree. Tenchi sighed in relief as his family was returned to him.  
  
Shigeru screamed in pain as the process ended. He looked up seeing his former victims lying around the hall.  
  
"Damn you," muttered Shigeru through bloody lips. "Damn you boy!"  
  
Tenchi walked toward him and held out the Light Hawk Sword. "It ends here Shigeru. You have no power left." Shigeru laughed at him.  
  
"You are a fool if you think that pathetic bunch was my sole source of power." He rose to one knee and spat. "You have yet to see the full power of the Fallen." As he finished those words his body began to contort. Tenchi was taken aback by the gruesome transformation-taking place before him.  
  
"Now you shall see my full power!" screamed Shigeru. Tenchi tried to attack the beast, but was knocked back by its awesome force. He watched in horror as Shigeru began his metamorphism.  
  
His armor shattered as his muscles bulged and contorted. His already fanged teeth grew even longer, protruding out of his vile mouth. Shigeru's raven hair grew wild as his skull contorted into a new, demonic form. His back twisted and wrenched in inhuman ways before his vertebrae protruded from his blackened skin.  
  
Bony points erupted from his shoulder blades as his arms elongated. His hands drew back leaving long slender fingers that formed blades at their nails. His feet balled and morphed into hooves. His neck twisted and wrenched from side to side. Tenchi could hear its bones pop as it elongated.  
  
The beast's rib cage bulged then fused into a new armor of bone, with the shattered crystal at its center. Finally the demon doubled over as his back began to bulge once again. With a sickening tear skeletal wings jutted from his back. Between their strakes red tissue congealed to form a leathery surface.  
  
The transformation ended and Tenchi gazed upon the beast in its final form. Shigeru rose to his full stature and towered over Tenchi. His wings stretched out and gave a few flaps.  
  
"Now you see the true power of the Fallen," said Shigeru in a voice of many in one. Tenchi was terrified of what stood before him. Never in his worst nightmare had he conjured such a horrid beast.  
  
"All the millennia that I spent in hell, I learned. I learned how to feed off the darkness in the human heart. This is my true power. As long as life exists so shall I!" Tenchi stepped back. Shigeru's new form was truly evil in its purest form.  
  
From the far side of the hall Princess Ayeka had regained consciousness. As she found her bearings, she saw the demon looming over Tenchi. The young warrior was doing his best to hold his ground against the darkness.  
  
"Lord Tenchi," she whispered as she noticed Ryoko beginning to stir. She crawled over to her and placed her over shirt on Ryoko's exposed back.  
  
"He did it," said Ryoko as she watched Tenchi take his stance. Ayeka nodded. Together they watched the epic clash.  
  
  
  
"He can not win," said Tsunami as she watched the events unfold beneath her.  
  
"He can," added Tokimi, "but he would not survive." Washu looked at Tokimi with disbelief.  
  
"You don't mean," she began as Tokimi nodded.  
  
"It is the only way." Unfortunately Tokimi was right. Washu bit her lip as she tried to find another possibility. A tear rolled down her face as she nodded silently.  
  
  
  
"It ends now!" howled Shigeru as he flew towards Tenchi. Tenchi ducked and rolled as Shigeru swiped at him. His talons sliced into Tenchi's back as his leathery wings carried him around for another pass.  
  
Tenchi blocked out the pain and hurled the Light Hawk Sword towards the demon. Shigeru swung to one side as the blade pierced his left wing. His forward momentum sent him crashing into Tenchi. The two struggled on the floor for a moment before Shigeru wound up on top. He pinned Tenchi's shoulders with his knees as he wrapped his hands around his throat.  
  
"Die, boy, DIE!" screamed Shigeru as he squeezed harder. Tenchi began to black out as orange and blue energy bolts tore into Shigeru. This was sufficient enough for Tenchi to break free. With a right cross he sent Shigeru tumbling. He glanced back to see Ayeka and Ryoko standing together, hands out stretched.  
  
"I told you before Tenchi!" yelled Ryoko. "I'm not letting you get away that easy!" Ayeka smiled nodded. Tenchi looked back at the infuriated Shigeru.  
  
The demon spread his mangled wings and tried to take flight again. Tenchi formed the Light Hawk Sword once more. He knew what had to be done. With a running leap he drove the blade into Shigeru's chest.  
  
  
  
"Now!" said Washu as the goddess' astral forms appeared behind Tenchi. They laid their hands on Tenchi's shoulders, channeling their power through him and the sword. With a howl Tenchi unleashed his full power as the energy erupted through Shigeru's back.  
  
"Noooooooo!" screamed the demon as the energy shredded his body. "I can not," he screamed as the wave swept through him, "Be DESTROYED!"  
  
Tenchi began to loose his footing from the force of the blast when he felt another set of hands wrap around his. To his sides were Ayeka and Ryoko, lending him their strength. A faint smile slid across his face.  
  
'We are one,' he thought as the two most important women in his life supported him in his moment of need.  
  
Shigeru's death was just as horrific as any that he had inflicted. The pure Jurai energy coursing threw him burned his flesh away, layer-by- layer. Every one in the hall covered their eyes as the light grew.  
  
"I'm scared!" cried Mihoshi as she grabbed onto Kiyone. Katsuhito held Sasami as Nobeyugi kneeled behind him.  
  
Shigeru's screams were ear splitting. He writhed on Tenchi's sword as his extremities and skin were flayed away. With a scream Tenchi sent another wave of energy through Shigeru.  
  
The horrific screaming finally stopped when the back of his head burned away. The lifeless form hung on the sword until it too disintegrated. After the demon was vanquished from this existence the blade dissipated. Tenchi fell to his knees and dropped the hilt. As he fell back Ryoko cradled him as he hit the floor.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!" cried Ayeka falling to his side. The others ran to his side as well.  
  
"You did it," said Ryoko as she held him. She jumped slightly as she felt her gems returned to her.  
  
"I love you...Ryoko..." whispered Tenchi as he slipped into the darkness.  
  
  
  
Slowly a familiar voice brought Tenchi from the darkness. "Lord Tenchi," came the soft voice. Tenchi awoke to find himself in the eternal realm.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked as Washu, Tsunami, and Tokimi approached him.  
  
"Please forgive me," begged Tokimi as she knelt before him. To his surprise Washu and Tsunami kneeled as well.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked even more confused than before.  
  
"You have ascended," answered Tsunami.  
  
"What does this mean," he asked. Tsunami fell silent. Tenchi looked to Washu hoping to find an answer.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, when Ryoko gave you her gems and we imparted our power to you," started Washu as she rose to look him in the eyes. "You became something more." Tenchi looked down and noticed the flowing white and blue robes he was wearing.  
  
"You are a god," said Washu simply. "You have inherited the power of the earth and Jurai. You have the power to choose you own destiny."  
  
Tenchi lowered his head as he looked down to Hells Point below. Everyone was safe now. Shigeru had been defeated, and his family was restored. But as he looked down he saw Ryoko kneeling over his lifeless body. She was crying, trying her best to bring him back. Ayeka was in tears as well while Sasami cried into her shoulder. Katsuhito and Nobeyugi were trying to calm the hysterical Mihoshi while Kiyone was performing CPR on him. There was no joy in this victory. He had saved his family, but they had lost him.  
  
"I wish to return," he said solemnly. Washu nodded as Tokimi and Tsunami stood beside her. They placed their hands on his shoulders and he began to phase out of the eternal realm.  
  
"I do forgive you, Lady Tokimi," he said as he phased out of sight.  
  
Tokimi smiled as Washu and Tsunami looked on. The fourth silhouette vanished as suddenly as it appeared.  
  
"He will be just fine," commented Tsunami as she watched the reunion on Hells Point.  
  
  
  
Kiyone plopped back as she ran a hand through her hair. "I've done all I can," she said defeated. Ryoko shook Tenchi violently trying to wake him.  
  
"Damn it Tenchi," she sobbed, "don't leave me after all we've been through." She held him close and cried bitterly.  
  
"Who's leaving?" came Tenchi's faint voice. "Certainly not me," he continued, opening one eye. He smiled as Ryoko came into focus. She looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Lord Tenchi?" asked Ayeka. The sense of elation swept through everyone. Ryoko kissed him then nearly squeezed the life out of him.  
  
"I should kill you for this," she whispered in his ear. "But I'll let it slide this time." Every one knelt around Tenchi and Ryoko. Once again he had saved all their lives.  
  
"I'm so proud of you son," beamed Nobeyugi. Katsuhito nodded in agreement. Sasami hugged him as Ayeka held his hand and cried. Kiyone wiped a tear away as she placed an arm around Mihoshi.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this," she sighed. Finally Ryoko helped him to his feet. Tenchi was battered and bruised, but more or less intact. As he leaned his weight on Ryoko, he looked at his family. He had them back, and that is what mattered most to him.  
  
"Now," started Tenchi as he limped along, "didn't we have a coronation to attend?"  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
"When we arrived on Jurai, we were heralded as heroes. Ayeka was crowned First Princess of Jurai, although she cannot become queen until she finds a husband. However she was seen flirting with a young noble at the banquet that followed the ceremony. Till then her father is more than happy to hold the throne.  
  
"Princess Sasami is staying here on the earth with us for a while longer. She has enrolled in the same school that I attended and is having the time of her life. When people ask we say that she is my cousin from America.  
  
"As for Kiyone and Mihoshi they are still here as well. Kiyone was hoping for a desk job after the Shigeru incident, but it seems that the earth has taken top priority for the Galaxy Police. Even though they received raises and promotions Kiyone still has to put up with Mihoshi.  
  
"Dad was promoted to supervisor at the firm he works for, and is content with his life. I only wish that he would grow up some. Grandpa has returned to his shrine. He said he's not worried about Ryoko having her gems back. Funahoe was restored when Shigeru was destroyed and Washu has seen to its care.  
  
"Speaking of Washu she has returned to being the universes greatest scientific genius. The revelation of her past came as a surprise to all of us, but it has not changed a thing about her. She's still Little Washu. I just wish she would find another "guinea pig" her experiments.  
  
"As for me, I've always wondered about something that Shigeru said during the fight. Washu told me that it was possible at the moment, but a year has past since everyone's restoration and nothing has come of it. Life has just about returned to normal."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"I was getting there. Ryoko and I will be married in the fall."  
  
"And I'm never letting go of you again."  
  
The End  
  
Credit where it's due: A thank you goes out to Diane Long for reading over this and for giving sound advice. Check out her stories at her web page, http://w3.one.net/~shire/di, and at www.tmffa.com. Once again thank you for your help and consideration.  
  
Authors notes: Thank you for reading the special edition of We Are One. This was my first fanfic and I have always loved this story. After thinking about it I decided to correct all of the typos and grammatical errors, and add a little bit to the story, mainly expanded scenes and the prelude. While some of the additions are superficial others enhance the story in my mind. I had originally planned the longer concert scene but dropped it from the first draft. I feel that it fits in fine with the character of the show. "I Still Love You" was chosen because of its dark mood and rhythmic flow. It is the perfect song to set to set up the forthcoming events in the story (If you want to hear it is off the 'Creatures of the Night' album). Other than that the additions made were thought up over the past five months or so. Please send any and all feedback to me at vette1701@earthlink.net. Once again I thank you and wish you a happy holidays.  
  
William R. Nichols Jr. December 15, 2001.  
  
And now the original endnotes: The title of this fanfic comes from a KISS song of the same name. 'We Are One' is off the 'Psycho Circus' album and talks about the bands relationship with their fans. I found it appropriate for the relationships in the Tenchi universe as well. When I heard the verse, I thought of the show.  
  
"You are not alone  
  
"But how long can you run  
  
"Its much too late if you don't know  
  
"What you've got 'till its gone  
  
"Once upon a time  
  
"You were a child  
  
"But that was yesterday  
  
"Believed that magic  
  
"In your heart would  
  
"Never fade away" There's more to the song, but you should get the idea from this excerpt. I hope you enjoyed my first effort at a fan fiction. Please send me any response, criticism, or suggestions. Thank you.  
  
William Nichols  
  
August 2001 


End file.
